Darkness is Coming
by Raggedydollz
Summary: Immediately after Emma becomes dark. My version of events, and the summoning of the dark one. Maybe if enough views, longer. 2 Shot.
1. Dark One, I Summon Thee

_A/N: Takes place right after Emma becomes the dark one. A nice 2 shot story…well, not nice, but interesting. Maybe I'll make it longer depending on the reaction/reviews I get. Sorry in advance for any mistakes._

They all watched as the darkness faded into the abyss.

"NOOOO!" Snow's dreadful sobs sounded like the life was being ripped from her heart. And in a way, it was. She collapsed in David's arms as the weight of loss hit her full force.

David cried too, silently holding his mournful wife as he looked into the darkness-into nothing. If he couldn't keep his family from danger, what kind of hero was he? He was just a lowly shepherd.

Hook took a careful step forward and picked up the dagger, heartbroken at the sight of Emma's full name engraved on it. _'…I love you…'_ Her final words echoed in his ears.

Determination set into his eyes as he turned to the group. "We need a plan- _NOW_."

Regina was the first to compose herself as she fought back tears. "W-we need to g-gather all the power and resources we have." Turning to Robin, she instructed, "Get Bell, Maleficent, Lily, and…Zelena. Tell them to meet me in the library. We have work to do."

Robin, nodded, seeing that Regina needed her space, and time to think. At times like these, he was thankful Roland was so young. Then another thought came to mind. "Someone should tell Henry. He needs to know." He reminded them, before setting off to do his task.

Regina looked up to the heavens. "Dammit, I shouldn't have let her do this! It should have been me."

"No," David disagreed breathlessly. "You deserve happiness Regina."

"The cost of my ruining your life…it's finally paid." Snow whispered, her heart aching.

Regina walked over to Snow, embracing her in a comforting hug for the first time. It was the hug only woman could give to a child, with warmth only a mother could give to her daughter. "I forgive you Snow White." She whispered. "Now let's go save my granddaughter."

Snow hugged her back tightly, crying into her shoulder. David kissed Regina's head tenderly. "Come on." He said. "We have to go tell Henry-as a family."

The three of them began to walk towards Gold's shop when Snow turned back. Hook was walking towards the library, feeling a bit left out of the tender moment. "Where do you think you're going?" Snow commanded.

Hook turned around. "I figured I'd give you time with Henry by helping Robin."

"My daughter loves you, pirate." David stated in a tone that Hook associated with his authority when pertaining to his daughter. "That makes you family." Snow finished assuredly, spoken like a proper queen.

Hook gripped the dagger and gave into the feeling of true acceptance-of finally being a part of a family.

~~~~~~~~~~ ** _Gold's Shop_** ~~~~~~~~~

Henry watched as his family came back to his grandfather's shop. "You're back!"They all filed in, everyone looking crestfallen. Henry frowned as he looked around the room. Something was wrong.

"Blue, what are you doing here?" Hook asked, surprised, deliberately ignoring Henry's speculative gazes. No one was quite prepared for what had to be said, and the boy was too astute for his own good.

Blue glanced at the apprentice. "Henry called just after Belle left, asked me to help the apprentice. He'll heal, but he needs rest."

Regina took a step toward Blue and whispered something in her ear. She gasped, giving a hopeless look to David and Snow. "I'm sorry." She whispered. "If there's anything I can do…"

"Help us find a way." Snow whispered. Blue nodded. "I'll consult with the others, and get back with you." She shimmered into blue light, disappearing from the room.

"Guys!" Henry barked, getting their attention. "What's going on?! Where's Emma?"

"Henry…" Regina started, but it was David who finished, "…we need to talk, kid."

"….So you're saying, mom is _the dark one_?" Henry tried to make sense of what just happened. He looked around at his family as they all sat in the living room of Gold's shop.

"Yeah kid." David answered truthfully. "We're so sorry."

He whispered, "…NO…" Tears formed in his eyes, and Snow's maternal instinct kicked in as she grabbed hold of her grandson, hugging him close.

"But how… why?" Henry desperately asked the group.

Regina leaned forward, grabbing a hold of his hand. "She sacrificed herself for… operation mongoose."

"She's a hero, Henry." Hook spoke up, who was trying to hold it together himself.

"There has to be something we can do." Henry's expression was just as determined as the last time. "The apprentice said we have to find Merlin."

"And we will." David assured him quickly. "But we have to be careful. Emma is unstable right now. The apprentice said Gold was the dark one for centuries. All the evil manifested in one person at once…"he couldn't bring himself to say it.

"She could very well not know who we are." Snow finished quietly.

"We're not going to let that happen." Henry stood up. "If it's one thing that my grandfather taught me, was there is always a deal to be made. Let's start making some." He walked back up to the front and began researching the books and items in the shop.

Hook smirked to the Charmings. "He is quite determined, that one."

"He gets that from our side of the family." David gave a small smile.

"Speaking of which, we have to go check on Neal." Snow told them. Turning to Regina, she asked, "If you see Lily, can you tell her, I need to speak with her?"

"I'll deliver the message." Regina. "I have a meeting to attend. " She vanished into a cloud of purple smoke.

Hook walked towards the door. "I'm going back to the apprentice's mansion. Maybe there's something there we missed."

- _ **The Library**_ -

Regina entered the library, as Robin was headed out. "Are they all there?"

Robin nodded. "Yes. I'm going back to check on Rowland, then keep an eye on Henry. Did you tell him?"

"Yes." She answered grimly. "Now he seems more determined than ever."

Robin smiled a bit. "I've never known him any other way."

"That's what scares me. When it comes to Emma, he's proven to go to great lengths." Regina told him, a bit sad. Another reminder that she would never truly be a mother, not the way, Snow, Emma, Maleficent, even Zelena would be.

"Hey," Robin frowned, taking her into his arms. "You are special Regina. Henry knows that, I know that, and pretty soon, everyone else will see it too."

Regina gave him a tender kiss. Robin deepened it, by sliding his tongue across her lips, before pulling back regrettably. "Come on," he sighed, "let's make this happen."

Regina nodded, and prepared herself for the meeting from hell.

* * *

"She _WHAT_?" Lily gasped. "Just like that, she sacrificed herself for you?!"

"Everyone seems to always be fawning over you, like some zombie possessed twits." Zelena grumbled in jealousy.

"What do we do now?" Maleficent spoke directly to Regina, not wasting time.

"We need a way out of storybook," Regina spoke to them. "…to get to Merlin. He's the only one who can bring an end to this. Otherwise…I don't know how long the rest of us will last."

"Emma's the freaking savior." Lily reasoned. "I mean all the darkness was transferred into me."

Regina crossed her arms. "It's not as simple as dark and light. Emma has potential for the greatest of power ever created…A lot darker, and more dangerous than your temper tantrums."

"Watch it." Maleficent warned, her eyes glowing green.

"I did some research on Merlin." Belle spoke up to defuse the fight. "He's in Camelot. Although, the last time Rumple mentioned Camelot, he said it was in ruins."

"By his doing, no doubt-to Camelot it is then." Regina agreed with a nod. "Any ideas?"

"There are no more beans." Belle reminded them. "And I couldn't find anything in Gold's shop to help with portals."

"Simpletons," Zelena finally spoke up. Turning to Regina as she smirked, "If getting rid of you means I get everything I want, then I'll tell you."

Regina gave her regally sinister smile. "Oh sister, when will you ever learn? You will _never_ be chosen over me. So help me out here, and find a new hobby."

"Cyclone." Zelena growled out one word.

"What?" Regina looked at her as if she'd lost it.

"How do you think I got sent from the enchanted forest?" Zelena snapped. "Our mother sent me off in a cyclone. Natural disasters can transport between realms. Something you'd know if you were half as powerful as me."

"But how?" Belle asked, curiosity peaking her interest. "It would take a lot of power and a massive amount of wind to do something like that."

"Leave that," Maleficent smiled, "To me."

"Thanks sis." Regina told Zelena, before transporting her in a purple haze, back into her cell.

Lily looked around the library. "Whoa, where did she go?"

"Back where she belongs." Regina assured her. "Speaking of which, the Charmings request a word with you, so off you go as well." With a wave of her hand, Lily vanished.

"…The hell?" Maleficent's anger rose, but Regina waved a dismissive hand. "She's fine. I think they just want to apologize."

Turning to Belle, she instructed. "Have Hook, Robin, and the Charmings meet me at Granny's, please."

"If it's all the same to you Regina, I prefer walking." Belle said hurriedly, before she got transported unwillingly.

"Then I suggest you run." Regina barked, before taking a breath. "Sorry. I'm new at this whole, savior thing."

Belle smirked. "Other than your bossiness, you seem to be a natural, your majesty." And with that, she gathered her books. "Now, if you excuse me, I'm going to join my grandson in finding something to help Emma."

When Belle left, Regina turned back to see a less than pleased Maleficent.

"Now that the audience is gone, what is it that you want Regina?" She sighed, knowing the evil queen had sent them all off for a reason.

Regina squared off her shoulders. "Now that Emma is the dark one, I need you to keep an eye on Gold and Zelena. He's in a comma now, but when he wakes up, I want you to make sure he doesn't try to regain his power."

Maleficent raised a brow. "The queen of darkness dwindled into babysitting."

"No" Regina shook her head. "The town needs protection. Zelena poses no threat without her powers, but as a precaution, you are the only one stronger than the both of us. While we are away, you will be the town leader. Protect them, Mal."

Maleficent scoffed, but after seeing the desperation in Regina's eyes, she finally agreed. She owed Emma, for finding her daughter. "Consider it done."

* * *

 _ **The Charmings' Apartment-**_

Snow and David watched as the purple haze of smoke appeared, revealing Lily in their living room.

"You summoned me?" Lily's sarcasm washed over the room.

"Yes," Snow breathed, as David stood next to her, holding their son.

"With all that's happened, we never got the chance to apologize." David told her. "For doing what we did to you."

"Just forget about it." Lily tried to blow it off, but Snow came to her, placing gentle hands on her shoulders.

"We can't forget about it." She whispered. "We need to remember. To remind us every day, to be good. To choose good."

Lily found herself getting lost in her feelings, overwhelmed by their honesty. "I'm not good. I'm not you." She stressed. "This darkness makes me destructive."

"Only because you have nothing to protect." Snow informed her. With a breath, she revealed, "Which is why, we want you to watch over Neal, until we can save Emma."

"What?!" Lily was stunned for the second time tonight.

David looked at the baby, then back to her. "We know there is good in you. And we need to believe in you, just like Emma did."

"You're powerful. And I know you can do this. And even though we will never deserve it, will you do this…will you help us?" Snow pleaded.

Lily took a moment to analyze the situation. They weren't afraid of her? No one in this town was pushing her away or making her feel unwelcome. No one hated her. Maybe she could control it. Maybe things could be different. "Yes."

* * *

 ** _Granny's-_**

Regina waited in Granny's as the others arrived.

"What the bloody hell are we doing here?" Hook asked furiously. "This is hardly the time for a night cap."

"Regina, is everything alright?" Robin asked, composed as ever.

"We need to summon her." Regina told them all.

Snow frowned. "Isn't that dangerous? She could be unstable."

"Snow's right. We barely know anything about the dark one." David agreed.

"But we've all come across rumple in the past." Robin objected.

"Yes, but the crocodile is completely different from the dark one. The dark one is pure evil. Rumple was a deceptive trickster. None of us have known the dark one as anything else." Hook reasoned grimly as he gripped the dagger.

"Which is why we need to face the darkness head on." Regina insisted. "…how are we to fight what we don't know?!"

"Hate to say it, but I agree." Hook told the Charmings.

"Besides, we have the dagger, we are in control." Robin reminded. "Who wants to do the honors?"

David held out his hand. "No one is summoning my daughter but me."

"No arguments there mate." Hook handed him the dagger, silently glad not to have to be the one to do it. The dagger had its own pull of darkness that tugged into his less noble self. And that was dangerous.

Hook stood in front of Snow. "Your majesty."

In the same instant, Robin pulled Regina behind him a bit, before nodding to Charming.

David exhaled a breath, before chanting, "Dark One, I summon thee…"

 _A/n: End of the first part! In part two we will see the Dark Swan! Btw, did anyone other than me, know that they were bringing in Merida? I just had a feeling. I think she would make the best love interest for Henry. I wrote a few side stories about that particular pairing. I also think it's cool that Merlin is in Camelot and Henry is the AUTHOR…Sword in the stone anyone?_

-R.


	2. Saving the Saviour

_A/n: Part Two as promised. I'm so excited about this one. I really put thought into how I wanted to portray Emma. I gave her a cross between the_ _ **Evil Queen**_ _of Snow White and the Huntsman, played by Charlize Theron, and_ _ **Maleficent**_ _played by Angelina Jolie. Enjoy!'_

* * *

"Dark one, I SUMMON THEE." David commanded.

The ground began to shake as the lights flicker out. The whole town covered in pitch black. A menacing screech could be heard in the air. The same screech the darkness made before.

Then-nothing. The lights dimmed, but didn't diminish. David looked around the room. It was the same five of them as before.

"I don't understand." Robin spoke, looking aimlessly around the room as well. "Shouldn't something have happened?"

Regina closed her eyes, feeling the cold brush of darkness. "Something did happen. She's here."

" _ **Indeed I am."**_ A voice echoed in the room. A small, taunting giggle could be heard in the air as a faint dark smoke formed, surrounding them.

"Show yourself, Emma!" Hook commanded, waiting for her to appear.

Suddenly, Hook was catapulted into the air, being slammed hard against the diner walls, gasping for breath.

Emma's form appeared, her clawed nails digging into his throat as she held him up by one hand. _**"Is this clear enough for you?"**_ she taunted.

"Swan…" Hook gasped for air.

"Charming, do something!" Snow screamed out of fear.

"RELEASE HIM." David commanded, remembering he had the control.

Emma cut him a sinister glare, before dropping Hook to the floor. Robin kneeled to help him up.

She faded into a gray haze as she traveled to the diner bar, kneeling before him. Everyone took in the sight of her.

In the light she appeared white as snow, her hair almost ash grey in a sleek ponytail, her eyebrows matching. She donned all black leather, and nails, were long and pointed. She was gloriously dark.

" _ **You summoned me. I suggest you speak quickly before I lose my patience."**_ Emma warned him.

"Do you know who we are?" Regina asked, facing her. "Answer me!" she demanded when Emma didn't spare her a glance.

" _ **I do NOT answer to you!"**_ Emma roared. She faded again as she reemerged directly before them. Inches away from David, she mocked, _**"'Dark one, I SUMMON thee.' Were those not your exact words?"**_

"I command you answer all of our questions, starting with Regina's. Do you know who we are?" David asked her, gripping the dagger.

Emma's face grew soft. _**"Yes…"**_ she whispered. Snow took tentative a step forward. "You remember us?"

" _ **How could I forget?"**_ Emma said, looking at towards Snow. _**"The mother, who abandoned me,"**_ her demonic voice growled to life. Cutting her venomous glare to David, she frowned, _**"…or the father who failed me."**_

"Swan…" Hook breathed heavily as spoke up, finally pulling himself back together. "Do you remember who you are? What you said to me?"

" _ **I do remember such a handsome face."**_ Emma observed, stepping to gently graze his cheek with her cold hands. _**"Maybe I'll save you for last, in the name of… love."**_ She giggled out the last part, as if it were the most ridiculous notion in the world.

"Emma, this is not you." Regina told her. "You are the stronger than this. Fight it!"

Emma furrowed her brows together in curiosity. _**"Why would I want to do that? Fixing everyone's mistakes and cleaning up their mess like a common janitor. No…I'm worth so much more than that."**_

"We _will_ get this darkness out of you Emma." Robin promised.

Emma smirked. _**"I have no doubt;**_ _ **you're all stupid enough to try. But there's only one problem**_ **…"** she turned to Regina and snickered, _ **"I don't want to be saved."**_

With an annoyed groan, Emma glanced toward her parents. _"_ _ **I sense the power has shifted. What is it you ask of me mother Mary?"**_

Snow stepped to Emma, tears filled in her eyes as she held the dagger. "I want to tell you a story."

" _ **You missed your chance."**_ Emma scorned. _**"I'm a little too old for stories, now."**_

"Then I COMMAND you listen." Snow said as she raised the dagger. Emma took an obedient step back, eyes rolling in the process.

"Once upon a time," Snow began, "…a lost soul was drawn to a mysterious town. That town desperately needed a savior. And _you_ were that savior, Emma. Do you remember? We needed you to believe and you did!" she began to cry, as she continued.

"But something happened along the way. The endless battles against the forces of evil took their toll. Was it the lies, the loss, the struggle for love? Something opened your heart to the shadows." Snow told her. She watched as Emma listened, her defenses up, her fingers gripping.

"No one knows the lure of evil more than I. I have felt its embrace. Now I'm here to implore- _remember who you are Emma Swan!_ Resist temptation, step back into the light! I will not lose my daughter, my child, my hope...to darkness!" Snow sobbed.

" _ **Oh mother…"**_ Emma came to her, wiping a single tear from her eyes. _**"…you already have."**_ She whispered in Snow's ear, with an evil grin.

Snow took a horrified step back as Emma laughed maniacally.

With a swipe of her hand, she flung them all away from her, each of them crashing into a hard piece of furniture. The clink of the dagger could be heard, and it was music to her ears.

They all watched as she picked up the knife. _**"The next time the each of you see my face, your hearts will be shattering in my hands and it will be the last thing you hear."**_

And Emma Swan, the dark one, vanished.

* * *

"What the hell…"Robin gasped out of pain. "…was that?"

"That was pure darkness." Regina coughed as Robin helped her up.

"Snow?" David called out from the booth. Seeing her unmoving on the floor, he panicked. "Snow!"

He reached her the same time as Hook, turning her over gently. There was a thick piece of glass embedded in her side.

"No." David whispered. Hook examined the wound. "If we don't do something, she'll be dead in minutes."

"Stand back." Regina instructed as she placed her hands over Snow. Her magic began to work, as Snow began to breathe.

Snow coughed, trying to sit up. "Take it easy." Regina scorned lightly. "You're still healing."

"Where is she? Where's my daughter?" Snow asked, looking around.

"She's gone. When she threw you into the mirror, you dropped the dagger." Hook informed her. "As for her being your daughter…I'm afraid we're past that."

"She seems to know who we are, but it's like her heart is gone." Robin told them.

"When the crocodile was dying, he said all that would be left was the darkness." Hook told them. "Maybe that's what it did to her. Made her heart go completely black."

"And with her pain," Regina frowned, "all she remembers is the dark times in her life. She resents us all for something, and I have a feeling, we're going to pay for it."

"Resents us for what? I thought Emma moved past all of that." David said still not believing what he just witnessed.

"But the pain is still there. And where there's pain, there's opportunity to bring out the worst…" Robin told him.

"But what about Henry?" Snow finally asked. "She doesn't hold a grudge against him. So he should be safe."

"Henry, maybe." Hook reasoned. "But not Neal. She wants revenge on Neal for having the life she didn't."

"NO." Snow wouldn't believe it. "She wouldn't hurt Neal; she wouldn't hurt any of us!"

"If there is an ounce of resentment in her heart, the darkness will feed off of it." Regina warned her. "She's truly powerful, dangerous, scared, and unpredictable."

"We will find you Emma." Snow whispered to herself. "I promise."

* * *

Henry had gone over every book in the library, reading up on Merlin. He found a few clues, but nothing extraordinary.

"There has to be something." He grumbled, his frustration finally taking its toll. _What's the point of being the stupid author if I can't change anything?!_

The lights started to flicker. Henry paused, looking around the empty library. "Hello?"

Something was coming. Henry had been around enough magic to know when things weren't right. The lights dimmed, and a strong wind gusted through the building.

Henry braced himself, against the wall, looking up into the darkness. "Mom?!" he hollered.

" _ **Far from it."**_ A voice answered.

The darkness swarmed into a gray haze, before a body appeared. Henry watched Emma appear before him, his eyes not being able to comprehend. She was ash white, wearing all black and leather. Her lips red as blood, her eyes black as night.

"I-I knew you'd find me." Henry told her quietly.

Emma grinned, but her eyes were humorless, soulless. _**"I wouldn't be so optimistic if I were you."**_

She circled around the desk, her nails grazing over the books he had sprawled over the desk. _**"It's a little late to be doing homework."**_ She chided, wagging a finger at him.

Henry took a brave step forward. "Mom, I…"

" _ **I AM NOT YOUR MOTHER!"**_ Emma roared, causing the wind to blow violently. _**"Not anymore!"**_ Henry was pushed back against the bookshelf.

"Then why are you here?!" Henry hollered over the wind. Emma stopped her rage, long enough to answer his question.

" _ **I am here to warn you, young prince."**_ Emma answered calmly. _**"I'm about to give this wretched world, the evil it deserves."**_

Emma held out a necklace, that contained a small silver swan pendant, with a glowing diamond. The same necklace she had always worn. _**"I have peered into the souls of everyone in Storybrooke. Everyone's heart is as black as mine. Everyone, except for you."**_

Henry caught the necklace, as Emma tossed it carelessly to him. _**"It's the last drop of light from the North Star. Because when the darkness comes, and the dying starts…."**_ She smiled vengefully, _**"…you'll pray you had a star to make a wish on."**_

"But too much darkness will kill you!" Henry objected. "It nearly killed grandpa!"

" _ **Rumple was a fool."**_ Emma laughed. _**"Magic is felt, and evil is made. But pure darkness…"**_ she faded into the air, her last words echoing, _**"…is shared."**_

Henry put the necklace on quickly before the evil winds blew it away. In the night, the necklace grew brighter, fending off the darkness. There was a painful screech in the air as the wind left with haste out of the entry doors.

The lights flickered back on, as footsteps rushed in. Hook called out to him first. "Henry!"

"Yeah! I'm okay!" Henry called from where he was in the back. He held up the necklace, examining it.

Regina reached him first, as the group appeared. "You hurt?"

Henry shook his head. "She's my mother, she wouldn't hurt me."

Robin checked around the library. "She was here?!"

Henry nodded. "Yes…But she was…" he struggled to find the words.

"We know." David told him. "She's completely dark."

"I don't think so." Henry disagreed. Snow's frowned deepened. "It's true Henry. She's completely unpredictable, and if you saw what we saw, then…"

"She didn't hurt me." Henry objected. "That doesn't mean she won't." Regina warned softly.

Hook spotted the necklace on Henry wore. He knew that necklace-any it was glowing a soft light...much like a star. "Henry, where'd you get that?"

"That's what I've been trying to tell you." Henry explained to the group, taking off the necklace. "She gave it to me, for protection."

"Let me have a look." Hook suggested. Henry gave him the necklace and he examined it closely.

"It the light of a star." Robin replied. "Aye." Hook agreed. "The North Star to be exact."

"How do you know?" David asked.

"Many nights outside," Robin told him rationally. "The question is why?"

"She plans to use the darkness in everyone's soul to make them suffer." Henry concluded. "She said I was the exception."

"Of course." Regina nodded. "She can't contain all the darkness manifested over centuries. She has to share it. And what better way to do that, then to grow the evil resided in everyone else."

"But she spared Henry's life. There has to be good in there somewhere." Snow pleaded, hoping there was something to grab on to.

"If there was any good, any light, left in Emma, she just gave it to her son." Robin nodded to the necklace that Hook had given back to Henry. "She's protecting him from herself."

"So how do we stop it?" David demanded to know, trying to focus on the solution and not the problem.

"For now, we find to Merlin." Regina told them.

"But what about the people of Storybrooke?" Snow reminded them. "No, we first need to find a way to protect the town from darkness."

"Emma can cross over the town line. We need to figure out a way to keep her in Storybrooke." Hook jumped in.

"What good is that going to do, when she has more magic the whole town combined?!" Robin intervened. "I don't want my son's soul going black. We need to find a way to stop her for good. We need the dagger."

"We are not killing my daughter!" David told him fiercely.

"Hate to point out the obvious, but she's hardly your daughter anymore!" Robin yelled back. "She's a monster!"

"Well if you kill her, the darkness just transfers to the next person." Hook told him. "It solves nothing."

"Which why we need to find _Merlin!"_ Regina stressed. "We can't leave people here to die!" Snow snapped.

Henry watched as the adults argued over the best plan. _Emma's right. The darkness will eat them alive._ He thought sadly. "STOP!" he hollered. Everyone paused to stare at him.

"This is what Emma, the dark one wants!" Henry told them. "She wants the darkness inside us to grow, and us arguing is helping her."

"Alright Henry," Hook exhaled in submission. "You're the author of this story. What happens next?"

"First," Henry told them. "We need to gather as much light as we can."

"How Henry?" Regina asked. "Emma is the only one with light magic."

"No she isn't." Snow expressed softly. "When you fought Zelena, your magic changed."

"You just have to tap into it." Henry added.

Turning to David, he instructed, "Grandpa- you get towns people together, let them know what's going on-then get to maleficent-we are going to need her dragon's breath. Grandma, find the fairies, and get them to make as much pixie dust as possible. Robin, have the merry men set up base stations around the town line. Mom, work on your light magic."

Everyone exited the library with a new mission. Hook glanced at Henry. "Why do I get the feeling my task isn't going to be as easy as everyone else's?"

"Because it's not." Henry smirked. "I think I know a way to turn her back into the savior…You have to steal my mother's heart."

"Again?!" Hook replied in mock exasperation, but was secretly dreading the task. Getting Emma to admit her feelings for him were difficult enough, but actually stealing her heart? It was suicide.

* * *

 _A/n: Bad, good, okay? What did you all think? No, it's not a whole story, but I wanted to give a little taste of what I think is going to happen in season five. The writers mentioned that everyone did indeed want to save Emma, but they all had different ways of doing it. And of course, everyone thinks their way is the right way. If I were to finish this particular story, it wouldn't be more than ten chapters. I see I got many, many, VIEWS for the first part of this 2-shot shorty, but not many reviews. Not that I mind-because I don't review everything I like either._ _ **BUT-**_ _ **if there are those of you who want to see this particular story unfold, then review! Otherwise, I might just leave well enough alone.**_

 _ **-R.**_


End file.
